Dipper Would
by Burning Underground
Summary: [One-shot] "Who would risk everything for their dumb sibling?" "Dipper would." Those words were clearly put to the test when Dipper had to make a choice between a free life, or his sister. Who does he choose? And what exactly happens? [WARNING: Major Character Death] [Takes place a little bit before Dipper was suppose to find Wendy in Weirdmageddon Part 1]
The darkness that came with weirdmageddon didn't bother the twelve year old anymore after four days of it. The only light anymore was the dim glow from the x-shaped rip in the sky.

Dipper Pines sneakily surveyed his surroundings before quickly coming out of hiding and running to the nearest dumpster to hide yet again. One could never be too careful with those eyebats flying around; just a few hours ago he saw Manly Dan get turned into stone and flown up to the fearamid, where Bill Cipher and his so called friends were doing who knows what. Dipper didn't want to find out.

Many things swarmed in the young boy's mind, but finding his family was the top priority. He knew that his Great Uncle Ford was currently a golden backscratcher for the triangle demon himself, but he had no idea where his Grunckle Stan or his twin sister, Mabel, were.

'Mabel...' The girl's name echoed in his head. He would never forgive himself for making Mabel run off... He feared for what Bill might've done to her. Many different scenarios went through his head whenever he had the chance to sleep, which was very little. As soon as he found his sister, he was going to hug her tightly and never let go.

But for now, he was alone.

He sighed as he walked through the once peaceful town, making sure to check for any minions of Bill. Nothing was going to stop him from finding his sister.

Nothing.

He would do anything just to see her again...

"I'll find you, Mabel." Dipper said to himself. "No matter what it takes."

"Well, well, well. If it isn't pine tree!" Dipper shook in fear as he heard the voice of the demon who caused all of this.

Bill Cipher.

"B-Bill!?" Dipper stared at the triangle demon, panic starting to swarm into his brain. He never thought that he'd see Bill throughout this whole thing, but there the demon was, twirling his cane confidently.

"It seems you got away from my henchmaniacs." If Bill had a mouth, Dipper knew that a huge, sharp grin would be there. "Oh well, it seems that I get kill you myself now!"

Before Dipper knew it, he was grabbed by Bill and held up to his one eye. "It's a shame, pine tree. You could've made a great slave."

Dipper struggled in the triangle's grip. "No! I-I have to get to Mabel!" Tears started to form in his eyes at the thought of dying before he got to Mabel. The last thing that they would've ever seen of each other was their fight...

"Ahahaha! You amuse me, pine tree! I don't see why you care for your dumb sibling anyway!" Bill's voice was haunting as his grip tightened a bit. "Let's make a deal! I'll let your sister go, but in return you have to be my slave for all of eternity!"

Dipper thought it over. Was this a good idea? He's basically giving his life away for his sister. Could he even trust this demon?

Dipper shook all doubts out of his head before he shouted. "Okay! Just don't harm my sister!"

Bill set him down before offering his hand. This was Dipper's last chance to back out, but he shook the triangle's hand without even a second thought. Bill's hand lit up in a blue flame before Dipper's clothes suddenly changed into a fancy suit. With a snap of his fingers, Mabel appeared in front of him, her long brown hair flowing, though there was no breeze.

"Dipper!" Instantly, the girl's arms wrapped around him in a tight hug.

Dipper quickly returned it. "Mabel..."

Suddenly, the boy was pulled away. "What!? No! Mabel!"

"Dipper!" The girl was in tears as she watched her brother get picked up by Bill. The demon looked at Dipper, his grip tightening around the young boy. Dipper gasped out for air, only to be met with more crushing.

"What are you doing to him!?" Mabel shouted, her eyes wide.

"Th-This wasn't part of the d-deal!" Dipper gasped out.

"Yes, pine tree, but I can still do whatever I want to you! Turns out, I want you dead!" Bill voice grew deeper at the last word.

"Dipper!" Mabel shouted again, too scared to know what to do. Her brother was being killed right in front of her, and she couldn't do anything.

Dipper screamed out as he felt his bones cracking. Darkness was crowding his eyes as tears welled up, fully blocking his vision. He could hear his sister screaming his name at the top of her lungs, but it started to sound more distant, as if he were drifting away.

And that was exactly what he did.

He drifted away.

No more pain was felt.

And no more noise was heard.

He couldn't even see the demon that had dropped him.

Or his crying sister.

Or the simple phrase that was said from Bill as he floated away:

"He risked everything for his dumb sibling..."


End file.
